Cuatro palabras
by Sta Granger
Summary: Aunque necesitara todo un diccionario completo, Draco buscaría la manera de hacerle entender a Hermione, los sentimientos que rebosaban su atribulado corazón. Era ahora o nunca, se lanzaría en la angustiante labor de conquistar a Granger sólo con cuatro palabras. Este OS participa en el intercambio de San Valentín: Sweet, sweet Valentine's Day de la página Dramione Shipper


**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan en esta historia es propiedad de J.K. ROWLING.

* * *

 **N/A1:** Hola preciosas.

He venido aquí con este One Shot que participa en el intercambio de San Valentín: _«Sweet, sweet Valentine´s Day» de la página «Dramione Shipper»_

Es escrito con todo el cariño para todas ustedes que me leen y hacen de esto cada día más grande.

Y va dedicado en especial a _**Sophie Mené**_ quien hizo la siguiente petición: _« Un Dramione en tiempos de hogwarts, que la fecha sea un pretexto para que cualquiera de los dos dé el primer paso, ya sea para una relación romántica o de amistad y que alguno de los amigos del otro le sirva de cómplice_ »

 ** _Sophie_** , espero haber captado la esencia y que el siguiente escrito sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 **CUATRO PALABRAS**

* * *

Sus ojos contemplaron enésima vez su abarrotado cronograma. Los cuadros con fechas exhibían minuciosas letras detallando todas y cada una de las actividades propuestas para el mes, sin embargo, una insignificante cuadricula permanecía disponible resaltando en un espacio blanco que a la vista de Hermione parecía agigantarse con el paso de cada día.

Una arruga de preocupación cruzó su frente, y un gesto nostálgico se apoderó de su rostro. No quería ser la única chica sin pareja para el baile de San Valentín, prácticamente todas sus compañeras contaron con la suerte de ser invitadas sólo horas después del aviso, pero ella parecía tener una maldición repelente con los hombres.

No entendía qué había de malo en ella.

Un par de pasos a su costado la sacaron de su incipiente frustración, parpadeó con rapidez para limpiar todo rastro de tristeza en su gesto y fingió detallar las fechas de su próximo examen.

—¿Todavía nada? —preguntó Ginny, con aire desenfadado.

Su cabellera rojiza cruzada por una pequeña trenza en su costado bailoteaba, mientras sus pasos ágiles cruzaron el dormitorio de la castaña.

—¿Eh? —indagó Hermione, aparentando no entenderla, sin despegar los ojos del molesto calendario.

—El baile —aclaró la pelirroja, enfatizando con voz tranquila—, ¿todavia no te han invitado?

—No —respondió, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano —, da igual, hay tanto por estudiar que pasaré el día en la biblioteca. No tengo tiempo para eso.

Con altivez tomó uno de sus libros hundiendo su rostro en el, no buscaba inspirar lástima en los demás y tampoco deseaba delatar la inquietud que rondaba su alma y se apresaba de su apetito con el paso de los días.

—Es probablemente por la regla de Dumbledore —acotó Ginny, sin darse por vencida en el tema—, su intención de mezclar a las casas en este baile enreda un poco las cosas.

Hermione levantó los ojos un par de centímetros por encima del pesado volumen que ocultaba el resto de su rostro. Si Ginny tenía una explicación a la ausencia de pretendientes ella era la más interesada en escucharla.

—Si pudiéramos asistir con alguien de nuestra casa, seria sencillo —continuó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Sí, pero tú ya has logrado una cita ¿no? —interrumpió Hermione, sin ocultar el átomo de amargura en sus palabras—Theo no tuvo ningún inconveniente en invitarte

—La diferencia mi querida amiga es que tú no te integras con otros chicos a diferencia de Harry o mi hermano, y tu inteligencia puede ser algo intimidante para los hombres.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente. Un haz de luz pareció iluminar su situación y permitirle a su alma descargar en parte la preocupación reinante, Ginny podía tener algo de razón, sus opciones de cita se limitaban a dos hombres de su misma casa que en todo caso nunca se tomaban la molestia de pensar en ella como una mujer. Además no estaban en el mejor momento de su amistad, lo que ella consideraba una relación inquebrantable se había resquebrajado unas semanas atrás al delatar a Harry con McGonagall por querer usar una escoba con remitente desconocido.

Definitivamente el tercer año no era el mejor para ella y sus relaciones sociales. Tal vez era el momento de darse a conocer desde otro punto que no incluyera su desmedida sapiencia.

Ginny, siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Hermione, apuntó con brillantez.

—Ésta tarde hay un partido de Quidditch entre Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, estoy segura que allí podremos conocer unos cuantos prospectos.

* * *

La nota previamente arrugada entre sus dedos se consumía incinerada sobre el comedor como otras nueve más recibidas ese día. Malfoy, con gesto ausente detalló las vetas sobre la mesa, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Otra admiradora? —indagó Theo, arrastrando con su mano las cenizas esparcidas sobre su lugar.

—Se supone que es el chico quien invita al baile y no al contrario —respondió Draco, secamente, clavando sus ojos de acero sobre el par de gemelas Patil cuyas irritantes risitas se escuchaban hasta Hogsmeade.

—Si claro, eso suele suceder cuando el chico no es un cobarde —aguzó, alejando su cuerpo de la mirada desafiante de Draco

—¿A qué diantres te refieres Nott? —indagó, elevando una ceja perfectamente consciente de la indirecta que le lanzaba su amigo.

—Crees que no he visto cuando sobornas a todo aquel que esté interesado en invitar a Granger —aseguró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Las orbes de litio se perdieron entre la inmensidad de las pupilas acrecentadas al verse descubierto, sin embargo su cuerpo rígido y la expresión de asco no se hicieron esperar.

—Les hago un favor —explicó, arrastrando las palabras—, se van a aburrir con la insufrible come libros.

Una carcajada rompió la paz en la mesa llamando la atención de los demás a su alrededor. En medio de un susurro audible para Malfoy, Theo se decidió a no dar el tema por terminado.

—¿Desde cuándo tan altruista? —cuestionó con ironía—, no te creo.

—Ese es tu problema —desafió Malfoy, girando su cuerpo para ignorar a su compañero.

Theo, conociendo de sobra la prepotencia de su amigo, infló sus pulmones de aire para infundir paciencia a todo su organismo. Se acercó lo suficiente para que Malfoy lo escuchara por mucho que le disgustara hablarle a una rígida espalda.

—De nada va a servir que espantes a todos los interesados en Granger, si no te atreves a pedirle que sea tu cita —explicó, notando el perfil de piedra mantenido por el rubio—. Te aviso que ella está buscando acompañante por su parte.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula. No deseaba caer en las provocaciones de Theo por más que sus palabras dejaran un vacío insondable bajo sus pies, podría mentirle a toda la comunidad mágica de ser posible, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Sin embargo era inverosímil negarle a su corazón que el latir desbocado, las manías nerviosas y la languidez de sus piernas cada vez que Hermione se acercaba no eran producto del amor.

Meditó las palabras por unos minutos, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para ser honesto con Hermione?, si era cierto lo que aseguraba Nott, el reloj marcaba los segundos en contra suya.

Theo, notó un ligero temblor y el cambio de postura de Malfoy encarándolo, dio en el clavo del interés que deseaba producir.

—¿A qué te refieres? —curioseó, con infructuosa indiferencia.

—Granger, está en este momento en el campo de Quidditch interactuando con los miembros varoniles de otras casas —apostilló, enarcando una ceja—, tal vez consiga una cita y tú tendrás que doblegarte con alguna de tus admiradoras.

Malfoy lo evaluó con la mirada, buscando con ello una señal de engaño, sin descubrir un ápice de malicia en su amigo. Con una resolución genuina nacida de su alma, decidió darle fin al tormento de la espera. Aunque necesitara todo un diccionario completo, buscaría la manera de hacerle entender a Hermione, los sentimientos que rebosaban su atribulado corazón. Era ahora o nunca, se lanzaría en la angustiante labor de conquistar a Granger y asumiría las consecuencias.

—No va a ser así —determinó Malfoy con más entusiasmo del deseado—, tu cita es la comadreja menor ¿verdad?

—¡Ey!, , no la llames de esa manera —chilló Theo, propinando un puño en el antebrazo de Malfoy, y picado por la curiosidad continuó—. A propósito, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque la necesito de mi lado.

* * *

Hermione forcejeó por un largo tiempo con el pijama que no se dignaba a pasar a través de sus brazos. Estaba distraída analizando cada parte de las conversaciones que había tenido durante el partido de Quidditch, sin percatarse de tener la cabeza metida en el agujero incorrecto de la camisa para dormir.

En su encuentro varias charlas interesantes le dibujaron una sonrisa en el rostro, pero sólo un estudiante de Hufflepuff logró robarse la mayor parte de su atención. Ernest Macmillan resaltaba por sus grandes ojos azules y un conocimiento del cuál Hermione no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

Se introdujo en la tibieza de su cama, llevando consigo un libro de runas antiguas para despejarse antes de dormir. Al abrirlo, las páginas exhalaron un vapor azul el cuál dibujo en el aire la palabra _ETÉREO._ Las letras desaparecieron en el aire tan pronto Hermione las materializó entre sus labios, en su lugar una caja de caramelos de café con leche levitaba sin efecto de gravedad.

Asombrada por la magia y obnubilada por el desconocimiento de la palabra, con presteza buscó en su mesilla de noche un trozo de pergamino en el cual anotar para buscarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Tomó los dulces rompiendo el artificio que los mantenía en el aire y abrió la caja con gusto. Dentro de ella una pequeña tarjeta dorada se interrumpió por las palabras escritas en tinta negra: _Prepárate Granger,_ _en cuatro días serás mi San Valentín_.

Acercó la tarjeta a su rostro, sintiendo un aroma fresco en el papel, una fragancia a pino que se escabulló entre su olfato siguiendo los caminos de su sangre hasta el corazón que saltaba estentóreo dentro de su pecho.

Empalagada por la textura viscosa del dulce se fue a dormir preguntándose cómo Macmillan había logrado tal hechizo.

* * *

Enrojecida por el bochorno de interpelar inocentemente a Macmillan acerca del maravilloso artificio de las letras en vapor y recibir su respuesta llena de ignorancia. Caminó apresurada, resoplando entre los pasillos a su mayor refugio de paz. La biblioteca tenía un aire particularmente cálido, entre sus libros resonaban los murmullos ahogados de las estudiantes discutiendo acerca del mejor atuendo para lucir en la noche del baile.

Una vez más sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, y el fragor causado por su bolso estrellándose con violencia sobre la mesa de estudio, silenció los inapropiados susurros. Despejó su rostro de algunos mechones alborotados sobre el mismo, y convocó el diccionario de las cincuenta mil palabras, gordo y pesado como la vergüenza que se cernía sobre su humanidad como una capa de alquitrán.

Sin sentarse, sus dedos se deslizaron entre las páginas ajadas del tomo, examinando hasta llegar a la letra E. No bien sus ojos encontraron la sección, unos hilos dorados dibujaron sobre el papel una segunda palabra en letra cursiva: _BONHOMÍA,_ tras repetirla en voz alta cada letra parecía descoserse sobre el folio, dejando una abertura en el libro por el que asomaba un empaque de bolas de chocolate. Alarmada por el daño al texto, extrajo el dulce con sumo cuidado y la aparente abertura se cerró tras su paso, sin detrimento evidente.

Sin olvidar el motivo, exploró el diccionario hasta encontrar el significado de ambas palabras, la primera manifestaba _extremadamente delicado, algo fuera de este mundo_ y la última significaba _sencillez y bondad en el carácter_. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios y el misterio de ese dedicado pretendiente cosquilleó sus entrañas con mariposas de azúcar.

Se sentó mordisqueando la uña del dedo gordo con la mirada perdida en las llamas flotantes que iluminaban la ahora silenciosa biblioteca. Una cosa podría decirse de el anónimo seguidor y era que la conocía muy bien, sabía cuál era su libro de lectura en la noche y tenía plena consciencia de su interés en averiguar el significado de las expresiones. De soslayo sus ojos analizaron el paquete de chocolates y en dos movimientos abrió la envoltura para encontrar una nueva tarjeta en su interior: ¿ _Estas lista? tres días para nuestro baile._

Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro desde el fondo de su estómago. En su interior batallaba una alegría insondable y una curiosidad desmedida.

—Etéreo —interrumpió alguien a su espalda—, curiosa palabra.

La voz era más que conocida para sus oídos, y para disgusto suyo poco disfrutada. Se giró de lleno para chocarse con los ojos glaciares de Draco. Escrutadores y curiosos ojos.

—¿Qué te importa Malfoy? —expresó, fastidiada por la intromisión—, lárgate, no estoy de humor para ti hoy.

El chico cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y con un movimiento despejó la frente de un mechón dorado sobre sus ojos. Los estantes descomunalmente altos e incómodamente estrechos produjeron una tensión eléctrica en el ambiente, fácilmente confundida por Hermione como la energía de dos polos en constante oposición.

Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Draco tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor para ti Granger —replicó tenso, pero sin dar indicios de marcharse del lugar—, sólo pensé tener una charla con la única persona que parece tener sentido en todo Hogwarts.

Las cejas de Hermione se estrellaron en la frente víctimas de la confusión, mientras su ojos entrecerrados intentaban buscar la burla en todo ello. ¿Era Draco Malfoy quien le estaba diciendo algo positivo o alguien más había estado jugando con la poción multijugos?

—¿Qué pasa Granger? —acotó, ausente de expresión—, ¿no estas acostumbrada a un cumplido?

—No por tu parte —replicó, haciendo un llamado a sus sentidos básicos de supervivencia.

Con premura introdujo todo dentro de su bolso con la clara intención de ocultarlo de Malfoy y largarse de allí. Sin embargo al terminar su labor, se mantuvo anclada a la silla presa de una curiosidad expectante por el particular e inusual comportamiento del Slytherin.

—Acostúmbrate entonces —murmuró, y sin darle importancia a la sorpresa desmesurada en el gesto de Hermione, continuó—, vine a decirte que me gustó tu salida de la clase de Trelawney. Me aburren sus profecías sin sentido, es una chiflada.

Hermione se permitió abrir una luz en la rendija de la puerta que tan firmemente había sellado con todos los prejuicios acerca de Malfoy. Por primera vez lo vio fuera de toda su fachada petulante y el linaje de su sangre, sentado allí compartiendo la sencillez de un punto de vista en el que nadie más le hallaba razón.

Entonces, percibiendo un aire de confianza en aquel enemigo declarado que la observaba con expresión vigilante y el mentón apoyado por su blanco puño, expuso sin consideración del tiempo el océano molesto y regurgitante que laceraba su interior. Las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin prisa, con la honestidad habitual, siendo respaldadas por las frases sarcásticas y los gestos de desprecio por parte de Malfoy, quien ocultaba a su vez la euforia martillando su pecho.

Él, la observaba guardando en su memoria los detalles de su rostro, las expresiones de molestia que tanto le gustaba provocar, su concentración excesiva para narrar cada detalle y evitando detallar en exceso el movimiento de sus labios que lo llamaban a besarla, a abrazarla y a decirle que no necesitaba de nadie más porque ahí estaba él para llenar cada uno de sus vacíos y acompañar cada paso en sus días.

Embelesado con el sonido de sus palabras se sobresaltó al verse interrumpido por la presencia de la señorita Pince alertando del cierre de la biblioteca, percatándose de la oscuridad inundando el lugar y el silencio sepulcral de los anaqueles. Se despidieron con una informalidad que les resultó extraña a ambos y con la silenciosa promesa de volverse a reunir.

* * *

El dormitorio vacío era el mejor escenario para permitirse una confidencia con Ginny y comprenderse ella misma sobre el rumbo que estaban tomando sus percepciones y por qué no, sus sentimientos acerca de Malfoy. Caminando de un lado al otro a través de la alfombra, la castaña gesticulaba copiosamente, más para evitar la mirada escrutadora de su amiga, que para explicar el barullo de emociones que batallaban en su estómago.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny seguían una a una las expresiones de Hermione, estas bailaban desde la incredulidad a la alegría en lapsos intermitentes. Todo era extremadamente confuso y nuevo para ella; por un lado aquel admirador con métodos delicados y asombrosos que llamaban su atención ocupando los ratos libres de su mente, y por otra parte, esa faceta desconocida e incómodamente agradable de Malfoy, de la cual ansiaba conocer más.

Ginny, dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y se introdujo en el baño para hacer efectivo otro de los hechizos solicitados por Draco. Era arriesgado dejarse descubrir por Hermione, en ese punto del plan en el cual Malfoy aún no lograba ganarse la confianza de su amiga, sin embargo la castaña estaba demasiado entretenida en su perorata para percatarse de algo por encima de su caos.

Tomó un par de objetos del lavamanos y en medio de un susurro, declaró el hechizo para el descubrimiento de una nueva palabra, ese era el pago por su ayuda: el aprendizaje. Inicialmente, se mantuvo cohibida de ayudar a Malfoy, no daba crédito a su interés en la castaña después de conocer su carácter altanero y ofensivo con ella, sin embargo un par de muestras de la magia a utilizar y algo diferente en él, como una especie de brillo esperanzado en su mirada la coaccionaron a ayudarlo y esperar un buen desenlace.

Hizo algo de ruido con la cisterna para disimular su presencia en el baño y al salir, Hermione continuaba hablando, mientras anudaba su cabello en un confuso peinado agotada de batallar con el peine. Generalmente no invertía su tiempo en desenredar su cabello en las mañanas, pero ese día deseaba verse guapa, quería causar buena impresión a cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo para observarla.

—Vamos Hermione —sonrió la pelirroja—, termina de arreglarte que vamos con el tiempo justo al desayuno.

La castaña, observó su reloj de pulso y abrió los ojos asustada por la hora. A volandas entró al baño y tomó su cepillo de dientes para desplegar la pasta con sabor a menta que al ser oprimida y dirigida sobre las cerdas del cepillo mostró una tercera frase _INEFABLE._ La repitió con la clara intención de no olvidarla. Bajó su mano, el tubo de pasta dental, vibró modificando su forma a una barra de chocolate con almendra, en su empaque otra tarjeta colgada de una delgada cinta negra: _Dos días y me harás un hombre feliz_

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, bajo la mirada complacida de Ginny quien elevando las cejas expresó con animosidad:

—Vas a tener que conseguirte un vestido de urgencia.

* * *

Durante el día, evaluó con sus ojos castaños los posibles candidatos a admirador secreto, sin embargo nadie parecía resaltar en ese mar de chicos emocionados por el baile. Las estrepitosas voces retumbaban con un sonoro eco a través de los pasillos del colegio.

Las lechuzas entraban y salían a su antojo cargadas de paquetes de ropa y pociones para el baile. Cualquier lugar al cual se dirigiera, se convertía en un hervidero humano de risas y nervios.

No sabía qué pensar. Necesitaba un vestido y no tenía idea si a estas alturas podría conseguir uno medianamente decente para la ocasión, pero ¿si todo era una broma?, no podía ser cierto, ¿quién se tomaría todo ese trabajo? Quería creer que existía alguien verdaderamente interesado en ella, o moriría de la vergüenza al ser tan ingenua.

Contando con menos de veinticuatro horas para el baile, se decidió. Esquivando a los emocionados estudiantes, el repiqueteo sus pasos contra las losas de mármol en el suelo la condujeron con piernas seguras a la lechucería.

El ulular de las aves, vigilantes y atentas a la visitante, competían por llamar su atención. Algunas lechuzas lucían verdaderamente agotadas por los constantes vuelos, las más jóvenes sin embargo, agitaban sus alas y garras contra las rejas de las jaulas ávidas por asumir una misión.

Hermione, revolvió entre su bolso plagado de libros buscando un sobre y un pedazo de papel para escribirle a su madre. Necesitaba un sencillo vestido color esmeralda con detalles negros que ajustaba muy bien a su adolescente anatomía. Había sido un regalo para navidad sin encontrar la apropiada ocasión para usarlo.

Escogió una lechuza blanca de cara aplastada, la cual destacaba vivaz en comparación a sus compañeras, Sus alas agradecieron el estiramiento que se permitió, antes de tomar la carta entre sus patas y escuchar a Hermione con atención.

—Vuelve rápido, por favor.

El ave, elevó su cabeza observando el horizonte, desplegó sus alas a lo ancho y las batió contra el aire desapareciendo entre un cielo naranja.

—¿Por qué la prisa Granger? —indagó, una voz divertida.

Su corazón dio un brinco precipitándose desde el estómago hasta la garganta y se deslizó palpitando dolorosamente hasta su lugar habitual. Reconocía esa voz hasta en la más pronunciada de las oscuridades, antes por el fastidio que le producía, ahora por los nervios que dominaban su cuerpo y la transpiración evidente en la palma de sus manos.

—Malfoy, qué cotilla te has vuelto —respondió, observándolo subir el último escalón a la lechucería.

—Pregunto sobre lo que me interesa Granger —acotó, con una sonrisa retorcida bordeando el rostro y su mano repeinando el organizado cabello.

Los colores subieron a de Hermione con una rapidez incontrolable, ¿Malfoy estaba coqueteando con ella?, de seguro era una mala interpretación de sus palabras. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de norte a sur, ahora él, recostado en el borde de la puerta, con las manos escondidas entre la túnica y un mechón rebelde cayendo sobre la frente, con ese aire tan seguro que ella tantas veces criticaba públicamente y envidiaba de manera privada. No podía negarse que le parecía apuesto, desagradablemente apuesto.

Sacudió su cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos incorrectos. Estaba tan inmersa en la búsqueda de su admirador que ahora veía señales en todas partes. Hasta en las menos esperadas.

— No tengo tiempo que perder Malfoy —alegó, escondiendo su mirada entre las semillas que caían de las jaulas, caminando hacia la puerta —, tengo que irme…

—A la biblioteca —aseguró Malfoy con voz afilada, enredando una mano entre la muñeca de Hermione aprovechando su cercanía—, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella, permaneció petrificada unos segundos. Sintió un toque cálido a traves de su piel, disparando sus pulsaciones a un ritmo insano lo cual Malfoy percibió entre las líneas de la palma de su destino. Clavó sus ojos insistentes disminuyendo la distancia su rostro y el semblante asustado de Hermione, deteniéndose a detallar la inmensidad de sus pupilas en el reborde chocolate y el ligero temblor en su labio superior.

—Vas a buscar otra palabrita —aseveró en un susurro, viendo el asombro abrirse camino en las facciones tan cercanas a su rostro—, hagamos un trato Granger. Si yo conozco el significado de la palabra, te vas conmigo a pasear en mi escoba.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Hermione evaluaron la propuesta. La descomponía la seguridad absorbente de Malfoy, la cercanía de su aroma y esa mirada que la atravesaba hasta el alma. Por unos segundos deseó que él fuera el ejecutor de todos esos hechizos y el remitente de las notitas que tanto le alegraban el día.

—¿Y si no la conoces? —preguntó, en tono desafiante.

—Te dejo besarme —concluyó, con toda naturalidad enseñando su sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos de las mejillas arreboladas de Hermione.

Ella, fingiendo indignación, abrió la boca para discutir, gesticuló un par de ocasiones hasta encontrar que su cabeza no enviaba ningún reflejo inteligente para debatir la injusta propuesta de Malfoy. En ambos casos ella perdía.

O así se obligaba a creerlo.

—Entonces Granger, ¿Cuál es la palabra? —se apuró Draco, deslizando su mano a través de los dedos de Hermione y dejarla libre de su agarre.

Se sintió sola, deseo que Malfoy conociera el exacto significado de la palabra que ella ya había averiguado por su cuenta para tener unos minutos junto a él en su escoba. No entendía por qué se comportaba de ese modo tan infantil e irracional, pero tampoco deseaba detenerse a analizarlo.

—Está bien —replicó, llevándose una mano a la muñeca donde antes reposaba el tacto de Malfoy—, la palabra es: _inefable_.

Pasó saliva, en espera de la respuesta, detallando el rostro inescrutable de Malfoy. Él se llevó una mano al mentón, evaluando sus opciones. Sabía de sobra el significado. Su plan no era apresurar las cosas, ambicionaba ganarse la confianza de Hermione, así el momento final, el instante exacto en el cual se presentara como su pareja de baile no sería tan sorpresivo. Temía al rechazo de Hermione, aunque su rostro aparentaba tranquilidad, temía ser repudiado por ella en cada ocasión que se acercaba. Necesitaba otro punto más a su favor.

—Es algo increíble —resumió, con una sonrisa triunfante enarcando una ceja—, que no se puede explicar en palabras.

Ella correspondió el gesto, enseñando una sonrisa que resaltaba sus pecas. Su pecho se infló de una irracional alegría. No le gustaba volar, pero esta vez se dejó turbar por una emoción que calcinaba sus instintos primarios y la instaba a ser temeraria junto a Draco. Lo vio descender un par de escalones hasta hacerse de la Nimbus 2001, sus cejas se unieron hasta formar una sola, al ser consciente de la perfecta planeación de Malfoy. ¿Era él su cita?, tendría que serlo, anhelaba que lo fuera.

Con manos ágiles la levantó del suelo para depositarla sobre la escoba que flotaba en medio de las escandalosas aves. Él se sentó tras ella rodeándola con su cuerpo, para sujetarse de la barra por delante de ella. Hermione se dejó embriagar por el suave contacto del rostro de Malfoy contra su mejilla, un espasmo se adueñó de su espalda gracias a la cercanía de su cuerpo y la confianza con la cual se elevaba por los aires saliendo de la torre.

La brisa golpeaba contra su rostro llevándose el miedo fuera de sí misma, al tiempo que su corazón martillaba su pecho, «por Merlin que mi cita sea Malfoy» se decía al tiempo que se dejaba conducir a través de un cielo naranja, kilómetros por encima del lago, divisando a lo lejos las montañas que bordeaban Hogwarts.

A medida transcurría el viaje, ella se pegaba con insistencia al pecho de Malfoy, percatándose de la cercanía de sus labios y la tranquilidad de sus facciones afiladas. Allí en el aire, perdía todo gesto desdeñoso que tanta molestia causaba en Hermione y sus ojos plateados parecían más grandes de lo normal contaminados de alegría que de vez en cuando la miraban hasta intimidarla por la profundidad del gesto.

El cielo se rasgó de nubes oscuras, lo cual le avisó a Draco de la llegada de la noche. La mirada gris se turbo de una decepción por lo efímero del momento. Nunca la había sentido tan cerca y rogaba a Salazar que le permitiera vivir la repetición de ese momento en una potencia infinita. Condujo su escoba a través de la oscuridad sin percatarse, que sus emociones hacían eco en la mente de Hermione.

Al llegar a la lechucería, Hermione descendió de un salto de la escoba. Un sentimiento indecentemente dulce se apropió de sus acciones, con los pies de puntillas, estiró sus brazos y lo abrazo. Él se crispo con la sorpresa, disfrutando del brevísimo momento en el cual ella amoldo sus labios contra su mejilla depositando un tímido beso.

—Gracias Malfoy —musitó, separándose avergonzada.

Bajó la mirada que no lograba soportar esos ojos glaciares llenos de dudas y sentimientos que no se atrevían a decir y con paso inseguro se condujo hacia la puerta.

—Granger —clamó Malfoy, antes de que Hermione desapareciera. La vio girarse en el último rescoldo de la puerta y se armó de valor—, sólo un día para el baile.

Hermione, sonrió aliviada. La certeza se abrió paso entre los canales de su corazón que bombeaban sangre a toda parte de su cuerpo acumulándose sin querer en su rostro. Asintió con la cabeza y se desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

* * *

Observó su reflejo en el espejo por milésima vez. Había tardado horas usando la poción alisadora y soportado los tirones que Ginny muy amablemente ejercía para elaborar un delicado peinado.

Dio una vuelta sobre un par de tacones negros, agradablemente bajos. El vestido verde esmeralda se entallaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta la cintura y luego adquiría volumen hasta las rodillas. Jugueteó con el vuelo, viéndose desde diferentes ángulos, matando el tiempo hasta que Ginny apareció en su búsqueda.

La pelirroja se había decidido por un modelo azul oscuro, que le sentaba muy bien. Afanosamente y con cuidado descendieron por las escaleras de su torre hasta la puerta de la misma, se tomaron de la mano y se dieron un abrazo para la buena suerte.

Al abrir el portón, una oleada de pánico golpeó a Hermione. Draco, luciendo un traje negro y corbata, la esperaba bañado en serenidad aunque el jugueteo de sus dedos apretados a un ramillete de orquídeas azules. delataba la intranquilidad que turbaba su alma.

Ella, pasó saliva tragando con ello la ansiedad presente en cada célula de su organismo y se dejó arrastrar del gancho de Ginny quien caminaba con seguridad hacia el acompañante de Malfoy, Theo.

Sus ojos se conectaron desviándose del resto del mundo. El ruido de los estudiantes revoloteando por Hogwarts se apagó enmudeciendo el ambiente sólo para ellos. Draco, tomó una mano de Hermione y sin despegar los ojos de su rostro, ató el corsage de flores alrededor de su muñeca y le ofreció su brazo para que ella se colgara de este. Ella observó el gesto y lo agradeció atrapándolo no sin antes deslizar un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Malfoy.

Caminaron sin prisa hacia el comedor, ignorando las miradas insistentes de sus compañeros y los murmullos desencadenándose ante la insólita pareja.

La música estentórea zigzagueaba entre los laberintos del comedor, al igual que los pasos de los estudiantes que bailaban sin timidez en el centro del mismo. Sin darle tiempo al arrepentimiento, Draco sujetó a Hermione por la cintura quien tembló ante el contacto y la condujo sin vergüenza al centro de la pista bajo la mirada contrariada de Potter y Weasley, quienes aún no le dirigían palabra a Hermione.

A pesar del nerviosismo de sus piernas que parecía convertir sus huesos en algodón, Hermione logró desenvolverse con movimientos precisos en el baile sujetando una mano de Draco y la otra descansando sobre su espalda.

Presa de una curiosidad propia, bajo esa mirada de hielo que derritió uno a uno sus prejuicios. Se decidió a desafiar su voz temblorosa y a despejar las dudas que habían surgido los días anteriores.

—Malfoy ¿por qué escogiste esas palabras?—empezó, rompiendo la tensión mientras daba una vuelta con la mano en el aire.

—Sencillo, Granger —comenzó con superioridad, atrapandola de la cintura y acercando el rostro para hablarle muy cerca de su nariz—, me gustan las cosas extrañas, difíciles de conseguir y complicadas de manejar, como tú Granger—afirmó, guiñándole un ojo mientras su aliento rozaba los labios de Hermione—. Esas palabras son poco comunes, extrañamente me hacen sentir feliz y definen en muchos sentidos lo que tú significas para mí.

Una exhalación cruzó los labios de Hermione, fascinada por la conclusión de Malfoy. Se sentía mareada sin comprender si era a causa del baile o de las nacientes emociones que se debatían superficialmente en su alma. Aferrada a él mientras su cuerpo se movía lentamente al son de la música, detalló sus labios a pocos centímetros, inhalando el aliento rozando bajo su nariz y se resistía a desviar la mirada de sus ojos por miedo a sucumbir ante sus labios.

Tratando de distraer el sendero de su pensamiento, se lanzó a dirigir otra pregunta.

—¿Y hoy no tienes una palabra para mí?

Él sorprendido por la astucia, asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—La llevas puesta —resumió, retando la inteligencia de Hermione.

—El corsage —aseveró, ella con confianza.

Draco entrecerró los ojos frustrado por la rapidez de Hermione, y acercó sus labios un grado más, sólo para desquitarse al notar la respiración acelerada y el titilar en las pupilas de la castaña.

Aprovechando el cambio de música, la pareja disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos. Hermione llevó ambas manos detrás del cuello de Malfoy, él la rodeo por la cintura dejándola descansar la quijada sobre su pecho. Distraídos de las reacciones sorprendidas y las miradas cargadas de envidia por parte de algunas chicas.

Hermione observó el arreglo de flores, por encima de la rubia cabeza de Malfoy, con detenimiento sin hallar una sílaba en toda la amplitud.

—Tienes que soplarlo —informó Draco, hablándole muy cerca al oído donde las terminaciones nerviosas se alborotaron ante el vapor de su aliento.

En ello, la Gryffindor se empinó, llenando sus mejillas de aire lo liberó de lleno en las orquídeas azules, las cuales dibujaron una conocida palabra en letras blancas entre sus pétalos.

—¿ _Hermione_? —indagó la castaña, recuperando su altura—, la palabra de hoy ¿es mi nombre?

Draco rió, al verla arrugar la nariz contrariada. Era poco esfuerzo para las extrañas palabras anteriores, pensó en dejarlo pasar y disfrutar el disgusto que asomaba por entre la mirada de Granger, sin embargo debía hacerle entender.

—Como te expliqué antes —empezó, reuniendo valor sin perder de vista la mirada chocolate que se turbaba bajo sus ojos—, esas palabras que compartí contigo, son frases que me gustan, que me hacen sentir mejor. Por eso la última palabra es tu nombre. Tú eres quien me hace sentir feliz.

El rubor no tardó en llegar al semblante de Hermione. Las palabras estremecieron sus piernas que se enredaron un paso en el baile, recomponiendo el ritmo con ayuda de Malfoy, quien la observaba cauteloso por haber dicho algo impropio.

Ella lo detalló, libre de toda aprensión. La había librado del peor San Valentín de su vida, alejada de sus mejores amigos y sin una cita para su primer baile en Hogwarts. Pero más que eso, se había deshecho de su fachada cínica y arrogante para enseñarle una parte desconocida de su alma. Una parte que le dedicaba las palabras más bonitas y le regalaba los momentos más interesantes de su vida.

Una parte que le atraía.

Impulsada por el arrojo propio de los Gryffindor, se paró en la punta de sus pies viendo los ojos de litio pasmados ante la cercanía de su rostro. Descendió los brazos, rodeando con sus manos la cara aturdida de Malfoy quien parecía víctima de un petrificus, franqueó la distancia entre sus labios y se sumió en el primer beso de su vida.

Su lengua inexperta recorrió curiosa la boca de Draco, regodeándose del nuevo y exquisito sabor, sintiendo las manos del joven aferrarse con fuerza a su cintura Y dejándose conducir por la experiencia de Malfoy.

Sin saberlo, también era el primer beso para Draco.

Con los labios ocupados, las palabras sobraron en ese momento.

* * *

 **N/A2** : Holi (otra vez).

Espero de corazón les haya gustado. Feliz San Valentín a todas ustedes, les deseo que disfruten el resto de día.

 _ **No olviden dejarme un review. No sean malitas.**_

 _ **Con cariño.**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


End file.
